


Aroma Of Your Mouth（16）

by Lucretia_Lester



Series: Aroma Of Your Mouth [3]
Category: Aroma Of Your Mouth（16）
Genre: Bucky - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, steve - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucretia_Lester/pseuds/Lucretia_Lester





	Aroma Of Your Mouth（16）

30  
第二天一早，他是被房外的动静吵醒的，pierce好像也慌张地起床，一定是出什么事了。  
Bucky在pierce走后也起了床，他朝国王的书房走去。门口有很多人，应该是大臣们。不过到底是什么重要的事让大家这么恐慌？大臣们见Bucky走过来，都有些愤怒，不过碍于他是王后，他们也不敢说什么。  
“Carter，你去问他们出什么事了。”  
“是，”  
“陛下，他们说Rumlow将军死了，人头被送了回来。”  
什..什么！“竟有这么残忍的事？”，“是谁做的？”  
“是Rogers的国王Steve Rogers，前段时间他们进攻了北部的hill国，我国派出以Rumlow将军为首的支援兵。”  
“Steve Rogers....Steve Rogers”Bucky在口中念着，他觉得这个名字有点熟，说出来也很顺口。  
“我们先回去吧，陛下。”  
“好，”  
一路上，Bucky都在想那个名字，Steve，Steve Rogers。还有他为什么会送回将军的人头？这是不是意味着他们要进攻hydra了？  
来到书房，  
“你就在门口吧，有什么事通知我。”  
Bucky走进房内，坐在书桌前。他拿起书，翻了几页又放下，好烦，现在满脑子都是那个Steve Rogers。他，到底是什么人？为什么自己会如此在意这个名字？糟糕，头又开始痛了，好疼....  
1个月后  
Rogers国  
“Steve陛下万岁！”  
两个月前他们就提前结束了这场原以为要耗时8个月的战争。他们只用了3个月就拿下了hill国边界的3万大军，之后便一路杀向了hill国的主城。他们的国王乖乖签下了投降书，整个hill国的领土便归为Rogers国所有。处理了一系列后续后，Steve携军队回到了Rogers的主城。  
人民自发组织起来为Steve欢呼，大吼着“国王陛下万岁，Rogers万岁！”他们对这个快满18岁的国王充满了感激与希望。  
Steve现在是当之无愧的国王了！  
“母亲，我回来了！”Steve的脸上微有些胡渣，看起来略显沧桑。  
“儿子，Steve！”王后热泪盈眶抱过了Steve，他长高了，也更壮了。  
“Steve，你终于回来了！”Natasha跑了过来，  
“Nat，我好想你，”Steve抱了抱Natasha，“父亲怎么样了？”  
“你父亲正睡着，他好多了。”  
“太好了！”  
“母亲又哭了，说好的不哭的。”Nat心疼道。  
“我看你哥哥回来了，高兴！”  
在一顿温情的午餐后，Steve在书房召见了Peggy。Peggy 说那些奸细最近并无动作，她已经掌握了他们的信件标志，每封信最后都会写到：砍掉一个头长出两只头。于是Steve下了令：除掉四人。Peggy动作快而准，一晚上，皇宫发生了四起案件。不过那几个人平时行为就很诡异，所以一起共事的人没过几天便把这件事抛到九霄云外了。一回到皇宫的Steve除了那顿饭其余时间就没停过，他命人从粮食富裕的东北部调粮给了才统治的旧hill国地区。听说南边的海城工程已差不多了，没过几天Steve便和Sam出发去了南边。临走前，Jack递给他一封从北方Asgard送来的的祝贺信。信是Odin国王的儿子Thor亲笔，他说明年4月会和弟弟Loki拜访Rogers国。这让Steve感到高兴，Asgard是一个大国，他们从不轻易与他国交好....Steve写了一封回信，表达感激和欢迎。他还写了一封信，是给pierce的。  
尊敬的pierce国王，  
明年6月我会拜访贵国并与您商量两国事宜，希望您保护好我的宝贝！  
Steve Rogers

hydra  
“不...要，啊啊啊....嗯嗯....”Bucky躺在床上，那个金发碧眼的男人正把手放在他的下体上，他吻遍了自己的身体，从唇到胸前再到腹部，他忍不住呻吟了出来，这一切都太火热了，  
“你...啊啊嗯..到底是谁...啊..”他看着这个男人，  
可这个男人却笑而不语，一把吻住了Bucky的嘴，趁Bucky轻吟之际深入了这个吻。“嗯..嗯...嗯...”两人都发出阵阵满意声，Bucky的嘴角溢出了一丝唾沫，他的嘴已经完全被这人占领了。  
“嗯...嗯...”下体的动作仍在进行着，Bucky有点喘不过气来  
男人放开了Bucky的唇，嘴角挂上一丝邪笑，“呵呵....”轻笑同时又将Bucky胸前凸起物吃到嘴里，齿间有意无意地咬着，“你还不知道我是谁吗？”  
“啊...啊.....啊啊啊啊！”他的手速越来越快，Bucky感到前所未有的快感，  
“你..到底是谁，啊啊嗯....”男人又不说话了，另一只手顺着Bucky的腰滑向了他的后庭，他将Bucky的耳垂含入口中，用舌头来回逗弄着，突然插入了一支手指。  
“我是你的Steve，Steve Rogers啊！”男人笑道。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊.....”听到这句话，Bucky在惊恐中射了出来。他是Steve Rogers！  
“啊！”那句话吓得Bucky从床上蹭起来，原来只是个梦。“呼呼呼...”，他竟然和那个素未谋面的男人做爱！  
他射了，刚刚在梦里好爽，他和pierce做过几次，可竟然连梦里的一半都达不到！他到底是怎么了？自从知道那个名字后，就无时无刻都在想着Steve Rogers。可他根本没有线索，简直无从下手。Steve Rogers便只是个多次出现在梦里面的人罢了。  
“怎么了？”一旁的pierce听到Bucky的动静问道。  
“没事，只是个噩梦。”Bucky骗他道。  
“快睡吧，”pierce翻了个身说道。  
“好，”Bucky平复好心情后便躺下身。Steve，Steve Rogers，Rogers国的国王，打败了hill国，杀死了pierce得力部下Rumlow，Bucky回想着这些仅有的信息睡去。  
31  
次年四月  
Thor和Loki如期而至。这是Steve第一次见到他们，北方的人是要高大一点，Thor看起来人很好，可那个Loki看起来却是一脸不屑，Thor让Steve别介意，他说Loki从小就那样。  
相处了一个月，Steve发现Thor非常宠爱自己的弟弟，尽管Loki对Thor也是那么毒舌。  
“一群蝼蚁。”Loki眯起眼睛满脸不爽地评论着旧hill国的将士们。  
“好了，Loki殿下，”Thor在一旁笑道  
“对了，Steve。”Loki整理了衣服换了个姿势坐，满脸玩味  
“说吧Loki，”Steve有准备了，他又要说酸话了  
“听说你有意要拿下hydra，”  
“是，我有这个打算，”Steve一脸正经。  
“可我听说，你打下hydra可不是为了他们的领土，”，“而是为了pierce那个老东西的王后？”Loki张开嘴巴笑着却不发声，像在看一出好戏。  
“是，他是我的爱人！”Steve倒是大方承认了。  
“什么！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈...”Loki明知故问，现在笑出了声“你的爱人，哈哈哈哈...”  
“Loki，不可无礼。”Thor看一旁狂笑的Loki有些尴尬  
“怎么，Loki，难道你不爱你的哥哥吗？”Steve镇静反笑道。  
“他是我哥，我当然爱他，”Loki还以为自己的感情没被发现呢  
Steve不说话了，他也懒得和这个人争执。  
“我有个坏消息要告诉你，Steve，是关于James少爷的”Loki道。  
“什么？”坏消息，这下Steve忍不住了，是他的Bucky。  
“Carter，我的部下，现在是James的近侍。”Loki命人杀掉了原本的那个‘Carter’，派现在的Carter守在James的身边。  
“怎么，不表示感谢吗？”见Steve皱起眉头不说话，Loki张开双手不开心的问道，这个时候应该向他下跪下对。  
“你别卖关子了，快说。”Thor催促着。  
“好了我说。James，你的Bucky去年摔坏了脑袋，谁也不记得了。”Loki说得漠不关心。  
“什么！”Steve蹭起身，走到Loki面前“你说什么！？”  
“我说，James摔坏了脑袋忘记了一切。真是可惜，他连自己的名字都不记得了。他现在活在pierce的谎言中，pierced甚至还给他找了假父母。”  
“你为什么要告诉我这件事？又为什么会派人去他身边？”Steve拉着Loki的手腕重重地捏着，他竟然对这件事毫不知情。  
“从前听传闻说说Rogers的Barnes少爷面貌如同神界爱神，Loki只是对他很感兴趣。”Thor解释道，他真是拿Loki没办法，明明是好意却被Steve当作威胁。  
感兴趣？他要干什么，这个Loki？Loki捏了捏被弄得生疼的手，嘴里发出一阵咒骂。“你到底还想不想听了？”  
“对不起，是我激动了，你继续说。”  
“当时没过多久你就打了胜仗，送去了Rumlow的狗头，你的Bucky知道了这件事。”  
Bucky知道了，那他岂不是....  
“Carter说James知道你的名字时脸上出现的恐惧可让人心疼的很。”Loki又开始不怀好意的笑起来。Steve已捏紧了拳头。  
“不过，好消息是，你的Bucky正在四处打听你的消息，每天都在信纸上一遍遍地重复写着你的名字。看来，你的名字都快把他逼疯了。”Loki讥讽着，他很喜欢这个James，他不仅有一张好看的脸，还很聪明。  
要不是Thor的阻止，Loki本来还想说James为了隐藏心里的Steve Rogers对pierce可是百依百顺。  
Bucky，Steve现在心里绞疼。pierce那个混蛋到底对他的宝贝做了什么！？他要去杀了他！  
“吾友，冷静。我父亲说，若你攻打hydra兵力不够，我们会支援你。”Thor道。  
“谢谢你们！我三天后出发去hydra。”  
“我要和你一起去，”Loki道。  
“Loki别闹，你别去添乱，我们也该回Asgard了。”  
“不，我要和Steve一起去。你回Asgard吧，我才不想看见那个老东西。”  
“那我和你一起去，可以吗Steve？”听到这话Loki朝Thor翻了个白眼，自己去哪儿他都要跟着吗？  
“当然，我要要回我的宝贝。”


End file.
